A Not So Perfect Summer
by Link-Larkin-lover
Summary: Summer after Gabriella's first yeat at East High. Everything's going great with Troy... or is it? During the summer Troy's ex comes back for a visit. Troy sees her at the counrty club. What will happen? A Troyella story.
1. Last Day Of School

**A Not So Perfect Summer**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and I do not claim any of them.**

"Finally, the last day of school!" Were the words of Gabriella Montez. It was the last day of school for everyone at school, and it was Gabby's last day of her first year at East High.

"I know, I can't wait for summer" This was Gabby's best friend Taylor talking now. They were in homeroom for the last time of the year.

"So, what are you planning on doing over the summer?" Gabby asked her with a smile thinking about her own summer ahead of her.

"Well hang out with all my friends of course and I'm sure Chad will want to have some alone time with me"

"Yeah same here only I think the alone time will be spent with Troy instead of Chad, no offense"

"Did we hear our names?" Gabby and Taylor looked behind them and saw Troy and Chad.

"Maybe….." Gabby said in a flirty tone.

"Well, what were you talking about?" Troy asked as he sat on the top of her desk.

"How smelly you are." She said and laughed a little. "Just kidding. We were talking about our summer"

"Yeah, and how she'd rather spend time with you instead of Chad…" Taylor said to Troy and looked at Chad.

"Well that's ok, that means I can spend more time with you." Chad said to Taylor. The girls looked at each other with a small laugh.

"Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, this may be the last day of school but I will not allow you to sit on my desks" Came the voice of their teacher, Ms. Darbus. Troy and Chad sat behind Gabby and Taylor then listened to Ms. Darbus talk about random things. Troy got his phone out of his pocket and without being seen, he sent a text to Gabby.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Gabby's phone vibrated in her pocket. Silently she took it out and read the text with a smile to herself as she replied back to Troy.

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and go to the movies tonight?" Troy replied back.

"Yeah I'd love to"

"Great, I'll pick you up at your house around 7:00"

"Great, I'll be waiting for you"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Finally, dismissed to the next class.


	2. Summer Begins

**Chapter 2**

"Bye guys! I'll see you next summer seeing as we're visiting my grandma all summer." Kelsi Neilson said to her friends as she headed away from them.

"So, what movie did you want to see?" Troy asked Gabriella. She shrugged.

Anything will do." Troy nodded and took a hold of her hand. The two started walking but was stopped by Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke.

"See you this summer?" Sharpay asked the two smiling.

"Yeah of course"! Gabby said letting go of Troy's hand to hug Sharpay.

"Man, am I the only guy in this whole school without a girlfriend?" Ryan stated seeing Gabby let go of Troy's hand.

"Yeah, pretty much" Troy said.

"Yeah Rye, I'm with your sister, Troy has Gabriella, Chad's with Taylor, and Jason is with Kelsi" Zeke interrupted Troy with a smile over at Ryan.

"Thanks guys" Ryan said sarcastically.

Later That Night

"Thanks for inviting me Troy" Gabby said as they walked out of the theatre.

"Who else would I have invited?" Troy asked Gabby with a smile.

Gabby smiled bask and said "Sorry if I bothered you by screaming and burying my head in you" Troy laughed a little at this.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for"

They made their way home on foot seeing as they lived so close.

"I'll call you tomorrow" troy said to Gabby ask they walked up to her door.

"I'll be waiting to hear from you." She said. They said their goodbyes and Troy gave her a goodnight kiss just before she went inside.


	3. The Beach

"Why don't we just go to the beach?" Taylor said on the phone.

"How are we going to get there exactly?" Gabby replied back. You could hear Troy in the background.

"I'll drive"

Gabby smiled and said "Troy will drive us. Call Cad and I'll call Sharpay and Ryan."

"Ok see you in 15!" Taylor said and hung up.

"Come on Troy, I have to change into my suit. You can wait in my room while I change in the bathroom." They began to climb the stairs to Gabby's room. Troy was on his phone with Ryan.

"They're coming. We just need to pick them up" troy said closing his phone as they waslked into Gabby's room.

"Great! Pick a suit" She said holding out a pink one iwht brown polka dots and a pink one with blue and green spots.

"The one with brown spots" Troy said smiling.

"ok" Gabby replied and headed into her bathroom. Troy sat on her bed and waited. Gabby came out after 5 minutes with her suit on and her hair in a cute ponytail.

"I just have to put on shorts and a tank top over this" Gabby said and Troy nodded at her. Gabby smiled and put on a white tube top and a light blue ruffled mini skirt. "Ready!" She said to him and held her hand out. Troy took his hand and walked down the stairs with her.

"Now we have to go to my house so I can get trunks. Then we're off to pick up Taylor and Chad then Sharpay and Ryan." Troy said as he opened Gabby's front door and walked out to his car. He opened the door for her.

"Thanks" Gabby said getting in and smiling up at Troy. Troy closed the door with a smile and walked over to his side. He opened the door and got in, started his car then headed to his house. Once there he ran upstairs and put on a pair of blue and green trunks while Gabby waited in the car. As Troy came out, gabby smiled at him.

"Off to Taylor's Gabby said smiling at him as Troy put the car in reverse heading towards Taylor's house. Taylor and Chand came out and got in the car then Troy headed to Shapay and Ryan's house who in turn got into the car. Troy then made his way to the beach.

"you guys look so cute!" Sharpay said to Troy and Gabby once they got in. "I mean look at you two."

Gabby laughed and looked at Troy with a smile. There were different conversations the whole way there. Troy parked his car and everyone unloaded from the car. Gabby took ahold of Troy's hand and walked with him while Taylor took Chad's and walked with him.

"Does this look like a good spot?" Chad asked seeing an open area so they all fit when they layed or sat down.

"Yep, perfect" Ryan said and laid his towel out on the sand.

"I'm hitting the water, you coming?" Troy asked Gabby with a smile.

"Maybe after a while. I think im going to work on my tan first. You guys have fun" Gabby said smiling as the guys walked off to the water.

"So, what's up?" Taylor asked them all.

"Nothing much. It's the first day off so I guess I haven't been bored yet." Gabby replied back.

"I wonder why…." Taylor said as a joke. The three girls laughed as they layed out on the beach.

"So I was thinking we could play chicken later when the girls decide to get off their butt and come out here" Troy said to them. They all agreed and for now, they just goofed off in the water like most teenage boys do.


End file.
